1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage and more particularly to a structural frame of luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional structural frame of luggage comprises a generally parallelpiped frame with board or plastic plate mounted on top and bottom respectively such that a bezel and attached retractable handle may be mounted on top, while bottom plate and kick plate may be mounted on bottom. Wheels are provided at two opposing edges of bottom of frame. In assembly, first wrap a fabric on the frame. Then mount bottom plate and kick plate on the frame. Finally, mount bezel and wheels to complete a luggage. However, such luggage does not have a sufficient strength such that wrinkle may appear on the fabric frame. This is unsightly. An improved wheeled luggage is disdosed by luggage manufacturer as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B comprising a plastic frame F, a fabric frame E wrapped around plastic frame F, wheels W, handle H and a cover C wherein fabric frame E and plastic frame F are secured together by bezel B and supports B1 and B2, and fabric frame E and cover C are fastened by zippers Z1 and Z2. It is known that a gap G exists between fabric frame E and plastic frame F at one side because fabric frame E and plastic frame F are secured at the top and bottom of luggage only (FIG. 1B). Such gap G is still unsightly. It is also known that two sides of fabric frame E and plastic frame F are not engaged well as compared to that achieved by steel cable S on rear periphery at the rear plate of luggage.
Thus improvement still exists.